PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the world?s leading cause of morbidity and mortality, and evidence is mounting that poor sleep may be a significant behavioral risk factor for CVD. Although the majority of current research has focused on the CVD risk associated with sleep disordered breathing (SDB), an emerging body of evidence suggests that insomnia, short sleep duration, and, most prominently, the combination of insomnia and short sleep, may also confer significant CVD risk. Identification of insomnia, short sleep duration, and/or their combination as a behavioral risk factor for CVD would have significant